Haruhi's Best Friend
by Unikitty455
Summary: When Haruhi's best friend from America shows up, how will it effect the Host Club? How will she effect Haruhi? How will the Host Club feel about this new person that is aware of their 'secret princess's' true identity? Read to find out!


**_A.N. Hey, I was reviewing this chapter, more like writing the next one, yes I am continuing this story for those of you who have read it, and I saw that I had used a different name, the original name, I had used for Elizabeth. Sorry about that, but I fixed it and the good news is I should have a new chapter up in no time, I've found my inspiration again thanks to a friend!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club_**.

I am Elizabeth Brown. I am from America, recently 16 years old, a girl, long Sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, 5 foot 7, and pale skin. I am blind in my right eye, if we had caught it sooner I would have been able to save my eyesight but we just waited too long. I feel like I see fine though, I still have my left eye to see through, and I still have color in my right eye so no one can tell that I am blind. Anyway, I haven't seen my best friend Haruhi Fujioka for 3 years, we've talked over video chat and things like that, but we haven't physically seen each other since middle school. She had moved here for 4 years from Japan, with her father, but then she had to go back. We used to compete for the top spot in school, but that just made us closer. She says that she got into a really prestigious school, called Ouran Academy. She also said that she's indebted to some kind of club, and she won't tell me what kind of club it is. She was able to talk to her chairman, I think that is like, the principal of a Japanese school, anyway, she talked to him and she was able to get me a entrance exam, and If I pass, I can be in the foreign exchange program, and come and live with her for a year! I got the test took it, sent it to the school. I GOT THE SCHOLARSHIP! So both of our families have decided that I will go over there a month before school starts back up. I don't really understand the schooling system there, but Haruhi is there to help me with that. The plane for me to arrive is landing soon, Haruhi and Mr. Mom, what I call Haruhi's dad, will be waiting for me. I CAN'T WAIT! Well the flight attendant just said it's time…

My plane just landed and I got off, another reason came here early, is because I don't speak Japanese very well. Haruhi is going to teach me. I can't read a thing around here. But I did spot Haruhi running towards me through the crowd. She looks so much different now. But I have seen pictures, they don't amount to real life though. I ran to her as well. We collided in a huge hug, "Haruhi!" I exclaimed. "Liz!" She said back with just as much energy as me. We released from our hug. I looked her in the eyes, "How have you been? Where's Mr. Mom? Where should we go? This is Japan?" I asked so quickly she didn't have time to answer, which Clearly irritated her but happiness took over and she kept smiling, "I will answer all of your questions later but first let's find a place to sit down." I nodded she looked around, more like she was looking for someone more than a seat. I thought nothing of it, maybe she was looking for Mr. Mom. She found what she was looking for and I started talking, with a devilish smirk on my face, "So. Now that we will be going to the same school, you won't be able to hide your social life from me. Which means… boyfriends, that club of yours that you won't tell me anything about." She sighed and stopped in front of some men, and Mr. Mom, I didn't pay attention to the men, thinking she brought me here to see her dad. So, he stood up and I hugged him, "Mr. Mom! It's great to see you again!" I smiled he smiled back and said, "It's fabulous to see you too Elizabeth. Though, I'm not the only one who Haruhi brought you here to see." He said and I realized the group of men had stood up and we're surrounding Mr. Mom, Haruhi, and I. I turned to Haruhi and gave her my famous, "what the hell did you do, who are these people" look. She sighed, "you know how I told you I was in a club?" I lit up realizing who they were and looked at all of them then back at Haruhi. I proceeded to start jumping up and down, "THIS IS THEM!? THIS IS THEM!?" I cheered causing all of them to step back. I stopped jumping, put on a serious face and asked, "do they speak english?" Haruhi looked at me, "some of them speak a little, but try speaking a little bit slower, they will need time to process the words." I nodded, then hugged Her and sighed, "I missed you." She repeated my action. We separated and I looked back to the group, "who wants lunch?" When they stayed quiet I remembered, 'right they don't speak english' so I looked back to Haruhi for assistance. She smiled and whispered in my ear how to say 'who wants lunch' in Japanese. I tried and messed up a bit, causing haruhi to laugh, "oi, what did I say?" I sighed, "Don't worry about it." Haruhi assured me. Haruhi did take over on the translating from there on.


End file.
